The child of the lightning
by x590
Summary: expect OOC-ness why because its what I want. Naru/Harem, sasuke/sakura/and civilian council bashing   new looking rock-lee and gai  wow never seen this hope I do it good  still youthful though makes for happy me XD  Later rated M for Lemons thats about it
1. Chapter 1

YO! What's up this is my first ever fan fiction and you see (I am extremely excited to finally get it up and running) but anyway on to the blah blah blah (A/N: I love Charlie the unicorn. ^_^)

I do not own Naruto or Pokémon…If I did I would have made Naruto I would have Naruto have a harem and if I owned Pokémon Ash and Misty would have definitely

(A/N Yes a complete ashxmisty fan if you agree then you gets a cyber cookie)

* * *

The Child of the lightning

First good birthday out of many 

A boy the age of five years old sits in a rundown apartment that is located in the slums of the village hidden in the leaf, also known as Konohagakure, or konoha for short, this apartment was not fit for even the rats, the walls had patches of mold growing everywhere you looked, the plumbing was barely usable, the heat didn't work, there was graffiti all over the walls that said ("demon's don't belong here" and "why don't you just die already"), in all terms of life no one should be able to live in this apartment but one lonely boy lives in this apartment

This boy has spiky strawberry-blond hair, his eyes were a shade of light purple (A/N: I'm fusing his mother and fathers eye color it just seems right that his eyes should at least be a fusion of both eye colors if you don't like that then I am sorry.), slightly elongated canine teeth, and three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks. This boy wore orange jumpsuit that has a red spiral on the back with a blue trim around the shoulders, with blue ninja sandals.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was holding on to an egg, but this egg was not a normal egg, at least that's what the old man had told him.

(Flashback to earlier that morning)

The Hokage had sent the ANBU corps captain that he trusted most with Naruto's safety, he sent weasel to escort Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto-san how are you doing this morning" said weasel trying to make Naruto take his mind of the fact that today was his birthday and as he knew Naruto always had the worst beating on his birthday.

"U-um o-ok I-I….g-guess h-how are y-you w-weasel-san" stuttered Naruto almost as if he was expecting someone to try and kill him right then at that very moment.

"Naruto-san relax no one will try and harm you with me here" Itachi said sending of some killer intent towards the people who where glaring at Naruto making them back away in fear of what Itachi may do to them "And Plus Naruto-san you know you don't have to call me weasel you're like a second little brother to me" said Itachi ruffling Naruto's hair.

"H-Hai! Itachi-sama" said Naruto bowing.

"Naruto I told you that I don't see anyone as below me especially you, didn't I just say that to you plus just because I'm an uchiha doesn't mean I'm automatically above anyone I would earn the peoples respect through hard work rather than live of my clans status in the village" said Itachi sighing about the last part cause he knew that's exactly what almost all his clan does to make themselves feel like they are superior to everyone.

"b-but I thought we were suppose to respect the clans" "(sigh) that is by choice most of the villagers are just a bunch of suck ups because they know that high ranked ninja are powerful" said Itachi getting an oh out of Naruto.

"Ok Itachi-nee-san (A/N srry if I got that suffix wrong it would help if I knew what the different suffixes meant) said Naruto no longer noticing the people around him giving him dirty looks.

"So Naruto I heard from Hokage-sama that today is your birthday how would you like to go to the ramen shop you love so much….and I'll get to see ayame." Said Itachi trailing of into his own thoughts of the female ramen chef "ooooooooh Itachi-nii -san likes ayame-onee-chan" said Naruto in a playful teasing manner that only a little brother or sister could do causing Itachi to blush under his mask a shade of red that would make Hinata want pointers.

"It's not like t-that" said Itachi trying to recover from his embarrassment. "or should I tell those two girls you like that you like them" Itachi said causing Naruto to pale at the thought of the very rejection and beating he would probably receive from both of those girls.

"Y-you w-wouldn't d-dare" stuttered Naruto knowing very well Itachi would most definitely tell on him. "ok ok you win but you know you really should tell her how you feel I can tell she likes you from the way she always seems to blush around you" said Naruto in a thinking position "that or she just has a bad fever when she sees you"

Itachi sweat-dropped at Narutos pure ignorance when it came to girls 'Naruto are a strange kid' thought Itachi.

(Ten minutes later in the Hokages office)

"Good morning and Happy birthday Naruto. I have a special gift for you left to you by your parents." Narutos eyes bulged at the thought of his parents leaving him something the hokage always told Naruto that his parents died protecting the village. "Now of course for certain reasons I cannot tell you who your parents are yet. I'm sorry Naruto" the aged hokage said sadly to Naruto "Its ok jiji I guess my parents had a good reason for you not telling me who they are yet." Said Naruto with a grin on his face "and besides I bet my parents were pretty awesome and cool so I can deal with waiting" said Naruto happily 'Naruto you have no idea but I cant wait to see the look on your face when you find out that your idol is your father.' Thought Sarutobi as he sighed "ok Naruto Here is a scroll that your father and mother left you" sarutobi said reaching into his desk to pull out a scroll.

The scroll was cover in lightning kanji and pictures of lightning bolts. Naruto could feel a tug at the back of his mind telling him to **"Take it" **Naruto noticed this but shrugged it of thinking of the scroll he unknowingly took from the hokage.

"Naruto what you have to do is take some of your blood, infuse it with chakra and slide it across the circle in the scroll.

(POOF!) A cloud of smoke came out of scroll to reveal an egg about the size of Naruto's head.

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, he was utterly freaked out by the unnatural size of the egg "Jiji what kind of egg is this" said Naruto staring at the strange egg

What was strange about the egg was that it was yellow and had markings that resembled black lightning bolts (A/N: picture the little lightning bolt they use on the flashes suit I guess) "Naruto like I told you I have to let you know when you're ready to know it's not time…..yet give it some days" said Sarutobi

(A/N: for all the non Naruto fans sarutobi and the Hokage are the same ppl just letting you know)

"Ok jiji but something cool better happen" said Naruto with a mock pout 'hahaha Naruto you have no idea' thought sarutobi

Naruto carried the egg out with him on his way to his home with Itachi "Naruto I'll introduce you to my little brother maybe you two will become great friends" said Itachi walking Naruto home and this time to see to it that Naruto protects the egg

(End Flashback)

"I feel strange around the egg almost as if it is trying to speak to me" said Naruto to itachi who is sitting in his apartment with him

'hmmmm that's normal for his father's clan to get a connection from there partner egg….I wonder when he will get his fathers clan dojutsu and his mothers clans blood line hmmmm life for him will get a lot more interesting.

* * *

so what do you think of my very first story im hoping it goes well

buuuuuut any who if anyone cares i could use some help with japanese parts like

Jutsu,names,and well anything else i feel like putting in japanese

And for all who figured out that the kyuubi is the one who said **"take it" **then you are right

anyway

ttyl


	2. Chapter 2

aYo! How you doin…..Well this is a lot later than I wanted to do this chapter

"Curse my laziness" well anyway if anything was to really blame it would be the fact that this story has taken a mind of its own I cant seem to get it to keep were I was going with it

But other than that…enjoy the story

P.S. of course I do not own Naruto or pokemon which sucks cause I really want ash with misty

The ramen stand and a memory 

(Later that night)

"Ok Itachi-nii-san lets go to Ichiraku's" little did Itachi know he was in for a very long night. "Naruto don't forget the egg" Itachi said reminding Naruto of the egg

"don't worry I got it right here" said Naruto pulling out his Incubation scroll (A/N: My own creation it's a special scroll that the Hokage gave to him) "good idea keeping it in that scroll Naruto" said Itachi

Itachi and Naruto left the apartment heading towards the ever famed ramen stand or so in Naruto's beliefs

"Itachi-nii-san I wanna know, your thirteen right and you graduated when you where seven right?" "…yes Naruto, why?" said Itachi wondering where Naruto was going with this sudden question. "well I wanted to know why you're not in the ninja academy anymore" said Naruto curiously "hmmm, how do I answer that" said Itachi in a comical thinking pose causing Naruto to chuckle at Itachi "well you see Naruto I am seen as a prodigy what a prodigy is well it's a person who has a knack for certain things I just happen to considered a genius." Said Itachi hoping the point got across.

"ooooh, Itachi-nii-san is so cool I cant wait to graduate to genin when I become thirteen will you be there for me when I graduate Itachi-nii-san" Naruto said with hope laced in his voice while still marveling at brother figures accomplishments

"sure Naruto I promise to be there when you graduate" said itachi making

(twenty minutes of walking later)

Naruto being completely focused on getting to his favorite place in the village did not notice all the looks of disgust and hatred this did not go unnoticed by Itachi he glared at the people who where glaring at the boy trying to burn a hole in his head as soon as they saw itachi they quickly stopped glaring at the flame headed youth

A few minutes later Naruto picked up the scent of his favorite food once he caught the scent he shot of in the direction towards his favorite ramen stand he ran of so quickly he failed to notice Itachi yelling for him to slow down

"Naruto wait…" said itachi with a sigh "and I'm suppose to protect him till that egg hatches I cant even keep up with the sheer amount of energy he has" said I before running after Naruto 'Jeeze he's a lot faster than he looks for a boy only 4'5' thought Itachi suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine as if he was going to have a very uncomfortable night

Little did he know Naruto was planning on pulling a prank on him this very night

"yay! Ramen time with some extra teasing time to go with it hehehe this is gonna be a fun night" said Naruto in a happy tone as a misceavous grin threatened to split on his lips.

(with Itachi)

Itachi again felt as though he would regret something by the end of the night "My danger senses are tingling" (A/N: hey I couldn't resist putting a spider-man reference here) said Itachi picking up the pace toward the ramen stand to catch Naruto before he did something that would be embarrassing for him.

(with Naruto)

Naruto had finally made it to Ichirakus Ramen Stands and saw his older sister figure standing behind the counter.

She had long brown hair at about mid back length, dark brown eyes, wearing a white piece of cloth that pushed her hair back, a white apron that covered a blue t-shirt that had ('Ramen Queen') (A/N: the only thing I could come up with) written on the back, a tan skirt, and white shoes.

"Oh hey Naruto happy birthday" said the girl cheerfully towards the flame-headed ball of energy

"hiya Ayame-nee-chan thanks" said Naruto grinning from ear to ear until he noticed that Ayame blushing madly and looking away.

Naruto turned around and saw the same thing happening with Itachi he then got a misceavous grin on his face "hey Itachi-nii, Ayame-nee why are you two blushing and looking away from each other" said Naruto his grin still plastered on his face.

"N-no r-reason Naruto, ummm what would you like Naruto" said Ayame trying to change the subject to cool down the major blush she had.

"ummmm ten bowls of beef ramen please" said Naruto completely focused on getting his favorite food "a-and y-you I-Itachi-k-kun" said Ayame blushing madly not noticing the kun suffix she added.

Itachi had a slight blush creeping up on his face from the unintentional suffix "u-uh miso ramen please" said Itachi in an extremely out of character stutter much to Naruto's enjoyment.

"Ok I'll be back with your orders" said Ayame finally gaining victory over her blush and running to the back of the ramen stand to get started on the two orders she received.

(After Ayame goes to the back)

Itachi turned towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Naruto what are you planning" said Itachi his danger sense still flaring wildly telling him to watch Naruto's every movement and to not let him out of his site.

"whatever could you mean mean Itachi-nii-san" said Naruto putting on his most innocent child act that he had much to the enjoyment of a certain inhabitant that lived within the flame-headed ball of sunshine known as Naruto.

While Naruto continued his innocent child act said demon was remembering how she met Naruto for the first time and how sad the circumstances she had to meet him under were.

(A/N: yes Kyuubi will be a girl now I just need to know how am I gonna bring her out of the seal any suggestions ppl I could try and put one in but it would have to go with my story)

(Flashback two years)

A three year old Naruto was in the Hospital unconscious and badly beaten this day was one of his worst beatings of this year Naruto had wandered away from the very orphanage that had kicked him out for a reason he didn't even know.

Today the people felt extra confident in killing the so called _'Demon' _the news of Naruto being out on the streets on his own and the Hokage not knowing about it yet they felt that kami had sent them a message to kill the _'Demon' _

Naruto was walking down an alleyway digging threw dumpsters looking for something to feed his small malnourished body "w-why d-did the orphanage throw m-me out, it's cold out and I'm so hungry" said Naruto with choked sobs and tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks.

Naruto searched trashcan after trashcan and eventually he came across a moldy loaf of bread he was about to take a bite of it until he heard yelling coming from both ends of the alleyway "Hey! We found him" yelled the two civilians that block both ends of the alley soon.

"Hey! We found him" yelled the two civilians that block both ends of the alley soon more people showed up. They began to creep menacingly closer to the now frightened three year old carrying any kind of tool they could make into a weapon.

"You thought you could get away from us demon!" yelled the first civilian stepping closer to the frightened boy with a group made up of the civilians who were not carrying weapons.

Two of the unarmed civilians held the boy to the wall while the first civilian walked closer and began to punch the boy in the face continuously "This is for my father brother demon if it wasn't for you he would still be alive" said the first civilian now getting tired of beating the boy.

The next to step up was a group of people who were wielding blades ranging from kunai to katanas Naruto began to shake uncontrollably due to the evil grins the two civilians who where holding him were giving him his eyes opened as far as they could he couldn't open them very far seeing as he now sported two black eyes that were swollen nearly shut.

One of the civilians holding a knife stabbed the little boy in his left shoulder and slowly made a deep cut going diagonally across his chest and stomach the second civilian copied the same process but in little Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto was crying out in agony he just wanted it all to stop he wanted to know why these people hated him so much even though he had no ill will towards them he had just wanted friends people to like him.

Naruto began to lose consciousness he then felt a tug at his mind and he finally passed out from the immense pain of being constantly stabbed and having a huge X carved into your abdomen.

(With Itachi)

Itachi had been walking with two of his ANBU subordinates when he suddenly heard the loud pain filled yell of a certain adoptive brother of his. 'Naruto! Oh Kami don't tell me' both of Itachi's subordinates noticed the yell and the sudden tensing of their leader they both looked towards each other and nodded to each other "Weasel-san are we going to save little Naruto" said the clearly female ANBU that wore a cat mask (A/N: its yuugou I don't want to describe someone that everyone probably knows already) "yes lets hurry quickly." Said Itachi calmly but on the inside he was extremely frantic.

(Five minutes later with Naruto)

Naruto had just passed out the civilians had finally gotten tired of torturing him. They began walking away but didn't get far because standing on both ends of the alleyway were Itachi's teammates dropping down from a roof top was Itachi he quickly kneeled down to scoop Naruto up and gave orders to his team.

"I will take Naruto to the Hospital, and Cat and Snake (A/N: guess who) you two can take care of this trash.

"Yes sir" both ANBU said in an all too happy Manner. For the next three hours the whole village was filled with horrible pain filled screaming.

(At the hospital)

Itachi had just came in to the room that Naruto had been placed in and saw the sandaime hokage with a sad expression on his old face "so….how is he doing Hokage-sama hes doing well for a boy who literally got his abdomen skinned open my guess the Kyuubi is more than likely seeing to it that Naruto is healed to the fullest" said the old Hokage "that is good I pray to Kami-sama that he can go on living like this" said Itachi in a calm voice "I just found out they kicked him out of the orphanage….what kind of Hokage am I when I can't even protect a boy that's like a grandson to me from things like this" said the Hokage now getting mad at himself "Hokage-Sama if I may seeing as Naruto Lives alone in a rundown apartment If I may ask….I would like to move into an apartment with Naruto that way I may protect him from attacks on his life up until he begins the ninja academy"

At this statement the old Hokage was happy "Yes Itachi you may your father will be proud of you for sticking up for his old friend's child" said the Hokage in a delighted mood "thank you Hokage-sama"

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

'Where am I?' thought Naruto as he noticed he was in a sewer that had water coming up to his ankles he had just noticed the faint sound of someone crying as he came closer the cries became closer to the sound of whimpers and choked sobs "Hello is someone there" said Naruto the voice sounded feminine when he listened closer to it.

Naruto's walking turned into panicked running Naruto had feared that someone had tried to protect him and got hurt to "Hold on I'm coming" as Naruto frantically ran he noticed the smell of blood and tears.

When Naruto made it to the room holding the girl he quickly ignored the huge cage that was standing in front of him and ran towards the girl who had chains coming out of the wrist and ankle cuffs she wore.

"Are you ok" said Naruto to the girl who was obviously scared after he tried to hug her he noticed as she turned towards him she was rather cute for a three year old (A/N: she isn't really three she just takes the age of her container srry if you were expecting an older kyuubi I just think she should be around his age).

She had big blood red eyes, long hair that reached her back that was orange with red highlights, whisker marks on her cheeks, small yet pronounced fangs well when she opens her mouth anyway, she wore a ragged kimono that had a fox paw pattern on it, but what stuck out the most where the two red with orange tipped fox ears that pointed downward on top of her head and the nine red orange tipped tails that swished around slowly behind her as she sobbed into her hands.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry I-if I-it w-wasn't f-for m-me y-you w-would n-not be h-hated b-by e-everyone I-I'm t-the Kyuubi No Kitsune" Stuttered the now named Kyuubi but Naruto wasn't stupid he knew how not to go on impressions he didn't hate her she had been the reason he healed so quickly was his guess if anything he was grateful. He was shocked that the supposed fox was actually a vixen.

"don't worry about it I never hated anyone for whatever happened to me granted I don't like them but why should I hate you for the people who can't see me for me and see that me and you are different" said Naruto shocking the demoness "besides I'm a little shocked that you're a girl, every time I heard stories of you they all called you a male fox" said Naruto in while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"hmmmm I always wondered why they never bothered to notice even though stood way above them in height why they never noticed I didn't have a male's…parts" said Kyuubi a little embarrassed at thinking about the male anatomy. "well at least that is now cleared up right kyuu-chan" said Naruto with a huge grin "please call me Rika" said the the now named Rika to Naruto "Ok Rika-chan ummmm say exactly how do I get out of here" said the embarrassed blonde "like this" Rika tackled Naruto despite the fact that she was chained up and smashed her lips against his.

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement he literally phased out of his mindscape just from shock of having his first kiss with a girl.

(A: granted it still can't be considered his first seeing as it was in his mind)

(End Flashback) (back to Naruto)

'hehehe Itachi-nii-san and Ayame-nee-chan are as red as tomatoes' thought Naruto remembering what happened five minutes earlier.

(Five minutes ago)

Ayame had just come back with Naruto and Itachi's orders both Naruto and Teuchi exchanged glances and nodded Teuchi went to the back and three minutes later came back out with a bowl of shrimp ramen knowing that it was Ayame's favorite and that it was near her brake time he decided that she should take a brake so he sat the bowl on the opposite side of Itachi's bowl and told her that it was time for her brake.

Ayame was suspicious at first but that quickly got overturned by her mind turning to mush in front of her crush she quickly took the seat and began to calmly eat her ramen (A: well as calm as you can eat when your directly across from your crush) that was till Naruto chose this time to indulge in his prankster ways.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan I remember one time when I showed up here and walked up to the counter you were sleep and I remember you were having a dream and you were sleep talking and I remember you saying something about you wanting to confess to Itachi-nii-san that you really like him" at this Ayame shot her head up and spewed broth Into said boys now drenched face.

Frantically Ayame reached for a towel she kept in her apron and began to wipe of the noodle juice "I-I'm s-so s-sorry I-Itachi-kun I-I didn't mean to do that" Ayame explained frantically afraid that Itachi would hate her for what she had just done.

Until Itachi gently grabbed her wrist pulling her towel covered hand away from his face to end up blushing madly as he noticed that their faces were mere inches away from each others.

Both got the shock of their lifetime when Naruto chose to get behind Itachi and pushed him into Ayame causing them both to smash lips into each other both were so embarrassed Teuchi and Naruto couldn't even see the speed that the two had pulled away at but both noticed that Itachi was blushing up a storm of different shades and Ayame…well Ayame chose to take a note out of a certain lavender eyed Hyuugas book and she fainted With a content sigh and a blush covering a dreamy look.

srry if there wasnt exactly the best chapter but i do know that i hope the next chapter isnt as crappy

other than that...I cant do long chapters cause they take to long to type and i really get sidetracked easily

well how did you like how he met kyuubi (Rika) I dont know if it was a good transition if anything I think that it was probably a bit iffy

well if you got something to say about it go right ahead i may actully need it

seeya


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehehe anybody see the new chapters of Naruto dude he's getting in the fight finally

On another note how do people like my story? I noticed that I have a couple favorites that makes me quite the happy person. (Does happy dance in head)

Any way on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon but If I did Hinata would get her man and misty would get hers….that is all

So says the creator

* * *

Loss of a friend and a clan

(Three weeks later)

Our favorite flame headed blond woke up surprised to not see an angry Itachi ready to place him in the most evil genjutsu he could think of.

"No Ramen for miles nowhere" Naruto whimpered at the thought of losing his favorite food.

After Naruto caused Itachi and Ayame to smash lips let's just say that for the past three weeks Itachi has been making Naruto lived one of his most feared dreams (A/N: total ramen loss)

Today it seemed like Itachi had something to do so he shrugged it off and picked his egg. "come on buddy its time to get ready for the day"

(With Itachi)

" Hokage-sama I have been watching my clan like you said and you may have been right my father has been acting strangely as if he were being controlled the clan council has been making him come to meetings in my eyes the meetings they make him come to are suspicious I have heard them talking about keeping control over my father make him put the clan on top of the chart of clans in konoha their arrogance is growing I'm afraid that they may be planning on using my father as a figure head for the start of a coup de tah" Itachi did not like having to have to do what he would have to do if his clan tried to go along with the coup.

"*sigh* Itachi are you sure you would be willing to do what would have to be done if you are right about your clan planning a takeover if you are right about this than you know that you will have to eradicate your whole clan friends and family included it would cause you to have to flee from the village…your little brother who looks up to you so much will scorn you to the point of wanting your death would you want that…Naruto would be left in the care of your teammates while they see him as a little brother Naruto will be heartbroken that his older brother was not there to see him graduate….you may lose his respect. The aged hokage said trying to reason with Itachi.

Itachi didn't budge on his choice

Itachi noticed the Hokage was in turmoil of his choice in all Honesty Itachi did not want to leave Naruto even though he knew Anko and Yuugao loved the boy like a little brother but he had made a promise to Naruto to be there when he graduated from the academy…and Sasuke will only have those arrogant advisors of the Hokage to take care of him because they would become his guardians they'll just try and hand him everything on a silver platter just to keep him from betraying the village and so they can keep the sharingan under konohas control.

'I'm sorry Naruto but if my clan were allowed to go along with what their plan you will lose the few precious people you have…..And Ayame-chan….I could never drag her down with me I would be labeled a traitor and if people were to know we were dating you would suffer the same fate as me' Itachi thought to himself before turning to the worried yet understanding eyes of the aged Hokage and accepted his fate.

"Ok….But Itachi I want you to meet up with Jiraiya so you can help his spy network" said the Hokage with all seriousness is his eyes.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Itachi said as he sunshined away to get ready for the night that would save his village yet cause said village to hate him.

(with Naruto and Eggy)(A/N: Naruto named the egg)

Naruto had taken a shower and chose to use warm water to rinse of eggies shell with a cloth and a bucket of water.

"*hehehe* I wonder what you will be eggy I mean I have never seen and egg as big as you…...wait a minute didn't jiji-san tell me before me and Itachi-nii leave!" Naruto yelled to himself nearly freaking out and dropping eggy.

"*yawn* Naruto-kun whats wrong you sound stressed about something" Rika yawned out through the mental link that she and Naruto established together

"I don't remember what it was that jiji told me before me Itachi-nii and eggy here left the Hokage tower said Naruto starting to rack his brain over what he said.

"Oh is that it Naruto-kun he told you that he would tell you more about what lives in the egg when the time comes" said Rika snickering at Narutos embarrassment

"Ok well time to rub eggy down and put him/her back into the incubator scroll them I wanna help you get out of those shackles Rika-chan" said Naruto as he rubbed eggy down

"That would be great Naruto-kun" Rika said to Naruto through the link

Naruto had finished cleaning eggy and had now gotten his mind ready to get rid of rikas bindings

"All right Rika-chan this is probably gonna be an extremely long operation are you ready" said Naruto drawing himself into his mind

"As ready as I'll ever be Naruto-kun" said Rika excitedly

(With Hiruzen Sarutobi)

"*sigh* looks like Itachi is going to go through with what he plans. Those stuck up assholes on the council are gonna cause me to have to break in my whole sake cabinet that Tsunade bought me and a lot of aspirin" said the already hurting Hokage

(Later that night with Itachi)

"Father I know you are ashamed at yourself for being manipulated so easily by the uchiha council you wanted sasuke to make friends with your best friends child but once the civilian council get there hooks into him sasuke will be nothing but a completely self centered arrogant little brat he'll will push everyone away just because of this clan's want for power" said Itachi not liking the Idea of the civilian council trying to control his little brother.

"Mother I know you had nothing to do with this you…..you were always in the dark about this its going to hurt to see your face when you look at me when you die…I'm so sorry about this"

Throughout the village you could swear you felt death wash over the village

This was the time that Itachi's little brother would come into his home in a panic to see his older brother standing over the dead bodies of their parents sharingan blazing.

"Big brother why….why did you do it you are an uchiha I thought you cared for the clan?" said the tearing up frantic Sasuke

'I'm sorry little brother' "why?... I did what I did to test my power I wanted to test the power of this clan" said Itachi monotonously

"To test your power….To test your power you killed our clan our mother and father just to test your power…I'll kill you!" yelled Sasuke as he charged Itachi only to be pinned to the ground and put into staring contest with his older brother.

"Tsukuyomi" whispered Itachi as Sasuke screamed in agony as he was placed in the powerful genjutsu he saw as his brother mercilessly slaughter their clan

"Why…..why are you showing me this Itachi" said Sasuke fearfully

"because little brother you are weak you are weak just like this foolish clan you cannot see the wrong this clan has committed they walk as if everything they walk as if everything belongs to them" Itachi says monotone is the only emotion in his voice

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh….I will kill you Itachi" said Sasuke as he rushed Itachi

'I'm sorry little brother you too Naruto' thought Itachi as he chose to finish this by chopping the back of Sasukes neck effectively knocking him out

Somewhere a certain demoness had sensed that her container had just lost a very precious person to him.

(With Naruto and Rika)

*Pant Pant* "This is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be but at least now it will be but at least now it will be easier to get a seal master to break the seal of course you would not have your power that would go to me….I'm srry Rika-chan" said Naruto in a down trodden voice.

"It's ok Naruto-kun as long as I will be with you and your future mates then I'll be happy"

*sigh* "well let's get some sleep I'm planning on pranking Itachi-nii again"

"Sure Naruto-kun" says Rika as she pushes Naruto out of their mind.

*sigh* 'he's, gonna be Heartbroken about losing him.' Thought Rika as she layed down on her new bed.

* * *

Sooooo guess what I plan on finally hatching the egg next chapter the plot hopefully will go somewhere…maybe

Im gonna put up a poll to see whether I should bash sakura while I don't care that much for her I don't hate her either

Vote so I can add the fourth chapter

You may leave comments and helpful criticisms

The X has spoken


End file.
